


Death Of A Bachelor

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor otayuri, anon request, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor remembers his history with Yuuri and how it all started as he skates his performance.Basically, he reconfesses his love to Yuuri once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even a P!ATD fan, man. But Victuuri angst is what I live for so...

Flakes annoyingly flew into Yuuri’s face as Viktor came around the rink the third time, flaunting shamelessly his body in a skin-tight tuxedo and signature custom-made skates. Damn him if he wasn’t going to have a boner that second he felt his fiancé close the space between them and tease him with a nose peck.

His hand went to grab the tie over the rink wall, yanking hard enough to make Viktor stumble and grab the wall for support. A playful, lover’s grin graced both of their lips.

“I can’t believe you actually went through with the program. You’re always so arrogant, you know that?” half pouted half teased Yuuri and let go. “Not to mention you look unfairly beautiful in that attire.”

“It’s not my fault the gods blessed me with such a face and an ass, Yuuri. You should know, beauty hurts,” the skater responded with pride, reaching over to slap his own fiancé’s ass.

A snort made it’s way out of Yuuri’s nose. There was no denying both of them had their own ritual of teasing and affections for each other before a competition, but instead of the two of them performing today, there was only going to be one on the ice out there. And thank whoever let this day happened, because it was going to drive him to the edge of whatever was left of his sanity.

“Katsudon… ready to see me give you a surprise?” Viktor turned ever so carefully, exposing another angle to Yuuri trying to illicit a reaction. The intercom over them interrupted the conversation, however. Viktor Nikiforov rang out in one of the judge’s voice throughout the rink, sending excited murmurs throughout the awaiting crowd. He traced the contour of Yuuri’s cheek one more time before gliding out into the center of the ice. Right before the cue of his chosen music though, he heard a voice call out to him assuringly amidst the high-pitched cheers around them.

“Show me then, Vitya!”

And with that, he did.

___________________

 

Do I look lonely?

I see the shadows on my face

People have told me I don't look the same

Maybe I lost weight

____________________

Flashbacks of the time Viktor lived before Yuuri came along tugged at him. He hated himself, he could remember clearly. He hated the way each day came no surprise, and the empty, emotionless body he manipulated across the ice in order to please his fans. Viktor didn’t even bother taking care of himself, as he was busy sacrificing his own personality and self for the one thing he’d told himself was worth it.

Skating.

Everything. Every part of it meant nothing to him. It had only been him and the ice, dragging him and grounding him definitely. His body was nothing but a lifeless marionette thrown away.

_____________________

I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best

Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too

I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall

The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

_____________________

Viktor’s skates cut across the ice sharply, and using his momentum to spin around he collapsed on purpose dramatically, the freezing surface below him nothing compared to the adrenaline that coursed through him. The audience practically hooted for him, Yuuri’s being the most prominent one. He made a show out of it and crawled a few steps forward, then stepped up to whip his body around and threw his head back. The lengthening platinum-blond hair flipped across his face fluidly, but luckily not into his mouth like Yuuri had warned.

Then you, Yuuri, walked into my life.

From that first time Viktor had been dragged onto the dance floor by those tempting hands, to when he heard himself laugh out loud for everyone to hear for the first time in god knows how long. He had felt intoxicating excitement in him as he moved in time to the stranger, unsure if what he felt was love or the alcohol. All he could remember was his fingers on his jaw, urging Viktor to look at him only as he guided him.

And the painful, burning sensation of rejection came the night after. He’d asked the same man if he wanted an autograph, to which he responded with the turn of his head and silence. 

That time, Viktor had experienced what it felt like to live and die all in so little time, and was back to the same old person he was except more isolated and alone from the people he loved.

______________________

The death of a bachelor

Oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

_______________________

It was only a few months later in Viktor’s apartment in St. Petersburg, that he’d encountered Yuuri across the screen on his phone, dancing passionately to one of his routines. 

Right there and then, one of the wheels in his head clicked and the decision was made. Viktor would fly all the way to Hasetsu, Japan to see if Yuuri would take him again with the excuse that he would coach Yuuri.

The tips of Viktor’s skates grazed the ice, tip-toeing delicately in flirtatious movements. He spun quickly, flinging his arms back and let his own feet do the work. Giving the performance more of a flair, he rolled his shoulders back for an effect, occasionally blowing tiny kisses to his lingering fiancé near the corner. To his amusement his eyes were blown open and jaw exasperatingly dropped. Just for him he edged to his left carefully to allow Yuuri a shot of his unbuttoned collar, the sweat shining across it made visible by the spotlight.

Pink flushed across his cheekbone, and he chuckled, satisfied at the outcome.

When he boarded the plane to Japan, Viktor couldn’t help but keep telling himself it would never work. Rejection was permanent—what was done was done. But the wandering thought of spending all his time with Yuuri, touching him—sharing loving kisses with that mouth of his. It pushed him forward to his destination.

In simplest terms, falling in love was inevitable regarding the dark-haired skater.

________________________

I'm cutting my mind off

It feels like my heart is going to burst

Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served

And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?

Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad

__________________________

Desire, jealousy, heartbreak, and love. Whenever he was with Yuuri, all those feelings were heightened to the maximum. He wanted badly for him to embrace his feelings, but the distance created by the coach-and-pupil relationship they had separated them. Even Viktor could tell Yuuri wanted the same thing. 

Fast foward to the time Viktor’d been the cause of Yuuri’s mental anxiety breakdown, and to when Yuuri had told Viktor to end this, not once in his life had he ever felt so vulnerable to another person. Why—why couldn’t his love with Yuuri unravel like the typical fairytale story with its own happy ending and no regrets? 

But then it occurred to him that even if he was suffering, he had Yuuri. Wasn’t that what he was after this whole time?

The last verses of his song neared, and he performed the planned flying camel spin to transition into a blurring rendition of the sit spin. 

You make me happy.

You make me want to live for once.

For that, I can’t even begin to think of how to thank you, Yuuri Katsuki.

His mind was encased in a state of concentration, spiraling desperately with his background nothing but smeared blurs. 

He flowed to a stop, his arm reached out in a general direction to the blushing man in front of him.

So may I start by saying, will you spend the remainder of your time with me?

Lean muscled arms tackled him to the ice with a heart-stopping collision of their lips, and he didn’t need any more words to know Yuuri said yes.

“I love you, and you know that, right?”

“Of course I do. Now, do you mind getting off of me, Yuuri? I think I hear Yuri gagging in the background.”

“Let him,” was all he spoke, and returned to another lengthy-filled kiss.


End file.
